The New Addition
by Metoria
Summary: Bit found something in a box outside town and brought it home. Sorry I'm no good at summaries. R


The new additions to the family

Bit woke up one morning to sound of Leena pounding on his bedroom door. "BIT! Are you still sleeping? It's 11:30!"

Bit got out of bed rather drowsily and opened the door. He only wore his Pajama pants. "Yes?" He said scratching his head and yawning.

"We're going out for the weekend. We expect you to look after the Base while we are gone. Understand?"

"Yup." Bit said with another yawn.

"Good. Now remember, no friends, no parties, and no messes! Got it?" Bit had dozed off at the door way… "I said 'GOT IT?'"

Bit woke suddenly, "YES!" he rubbed his eyes as Leena left _'I'm going back to bed'_ he though to himself. He was up all night playing Asheron's Call on his computer so he didn't get to sleep until about 5 am. Later that day Bit finally got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He opened the fridge and pulled out some sandwiches that Jamie had made earlier for Bit while they were away. Bit ate the sandwich as he went to the living room to watch some T.V.

After a few hours of that, he decided to go into town to see if anything interesting had happened. When he went into town it was the same as usually, people going about their business with a bored look on their faces. After driving around for a bit, seeing nothing interesting, he decided to just head home. It was getting dark and the stars were starting to reveal themselves. The road was empty aside from a cardboard box on the left side it was wet. _'This is the desert why would it be wet it didn't rain._' As Bit passed it he looked into it. Something moved. Bit pulled over and got out of the car and took a better look into the box. Something with small green eyes wearily looked back at him. Its claws hardly a threat, its ears flopped in sadness. Its fur drenched. It sneezed and wheezed as bit watched the small figure. Something else moved in the box, and again and again. There were four of them. Bit took off his jacket and laid it on the ground. He picked up each baby with care and placed it in the jacket until all of them were inside it. He picked up the box examined it for any more of them and tossed it off into the ditch. He carried the small bundle to the car and drove home.

When Bit arrived at the base he carried his prize inside to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the milk and some sandwiches. He poured a glass of milk and put it the microwave to warm it only a little. He found a small eye dropper and filled it with a little of the warm milk. _'How am I going to feed all of them at the same time with only one of these?' _Bit searched everywhere until finally he found four very small bottles. He filled each with warm milk and gave one to each of the babies. They drank and drank until it was almost empty.

Finally the small creatures had fallen asleep and Bit took them into his room and laid them in the bed. He lay himself down next to them to keep them warm and fell asleep.

The next morning he heard a quiet knock on his door. However Bit wasn't very awake and didn't comprehend it very well. The door opened and Jamie entered. Wide eyed at what lay next to Bit. "Bit! Are those kittens?"

Bit now partly awake turned his attention to the sleeping kittens. "I'm pretty sure Jamie." Even half asleep he was able to be sarcastic.

"Where did you get them?" Jamie asked coming closer and lowering his voice so he didn't wake them.

"I found them in a cardboard box in the middle of the road on the way back from town. I think someone tried getting rid of them by drowning them. I found them soaked to the bone, plus they keep sneezing and wheezing." Bit said stroking the little black kitten's furry head.

"That's awful! Maybe we should get them to a vet." Jamie suggested stroking the nose of the brown and white kitten.

A thought occurred to Bit. "Hey what are you doing back I thought you went with the Doc and everyone."

"I did but we had to leave early due to the fact that the spa Leena wanted to go to was infested by termites."

Bit had to laugh at this. As he laughed the kittens woke up one by one and started mewing for food. Bit sat up and picked up two of the kittens while Jamie too the other two. They walked them to the kitchen where everyone sat, doc playing with his Zoid figures, Brad sipping his coffee and Leena brooding over the fact that she wasn't able to go to the spa. When they saw Bit enter with the kittens they were all alert. "Hey Bit where did you get those? Were you lonely and had to but a pet to keep you company?" Brad asked smoothly.

Jamie entered with the other two kittens. "There are four of them?" Leena asked standing up.

"Yeah, I found them last night." Bit said taking the bottles he had used lat night and rinsing them out. He opened the fridge and took out the milk He filled the bottles and warmed them. Jamie took two of the bottles but Leena was too fast for him she grabbed on the bottles and held out her hand for one of the kittens. Jamie hesitantly gave Leena a pure white kitten. She was gentler than he would have thought. Jamie fed his white and brown kitten. Bit had the pure black and yellow kittens. Brad offered to feed one of them and Bit handed him the yellow kitten.

Everyone but the Doc seemed to enjoy the fact that the kittens were there. "Awe come on Dad relax, they are only babies!" Leena had finished feeding her kitten. She held the kitten in from of her father's face. Its blue eyes cutely watching the Doc. Its tail was short, its head fat and its butt fat. The Doc couldn't resist it anymore. He took the kitten and gave in to the fact that he thought it was cute. He nudged the kitten against his face and the little feline began to purr very loudly. Brad pet his kitten's head and it began to purr also. Purring could be heard from Jamie's kitten that was playing the floor chasing Jamie's feet. It waddled as it ran as inexperience kittens do.

However no purring was coming from Bit's kitten. The black baby lay in his arms weakly sucking on its bottle. Bit propped the feline up a little more although it did not help. Bit was worried and the others could tell. He kept sighing, trying to hold back his emotions. The kitten stopped sucking and lay limply in his arms as it fell asleep again.

"Bit?" Brad was watching him.

"Hm?" Bit tried not to let his emotions take hold.

"You okay? Want me take the kitten?" brad asked handing Jamie the yellow kitten to play with the Jamie's.

"No." Bit was barely able whisper. He stood and left the room with the kitten still in his arms. Brad followed silently. Bit was rocking the kitten as he walked.

Brad came up beside him. "May I?"

Bit handed him the kitten and Brad examined it. "Bit, I think I should take it to a vet."

"Why you?" Bit asked quietly.

"Me because you'll probably bawl your eyes out at the veterinary clinic." Brad said calmly.

Bit couldn't argue. "When will you be back?"

Brad turned around and headed for the door. "Soon."

Bit watched as brad took his baby away either to die, or to be saved, he did not know.

Hours passed and Bit waited in his room staring at the wall trying to clear his mind, trying not to think about what was happening to the small helpless baby. Finally he heard someone knock on his door. He sat up and the door opened, brad walked in with a small bundle in his arms. It was tightly wrapped around a small body. Nothing moved inside the cloth. Bit horrified to find out what had happened looked away. Brad knelt down beside his friend and placed the bundle gently on Bit's lap. Bit watched as Brad removed the cloth to reveal the small black kitten staring sleepily up at Bit. Brad sat down next to Bit. "Don't worry she'll be fine. Just has a bad cold." Brad reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle. Inside were a few small pills. "She just needs to take some medicine ands he'll be fine."

Relief filled Bit's chest as he heard this news. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried both tears of joy and pain. He cried his worry away as he held the small bundle close to his chest. Brad placed an arm around Bit's shuddering shoulders and reassured him that everything was fine. Finally after much water works, Bit slept soundly with his little kitten by his side.

The next morning the kitten was crawling all over Bit trying to wake him up. Bit was unaffected until the small kitten jumped off the top of the pillow onto bit's face, claws ready.

Leena was grooming her kitten when she heard; "YEOWCH!" come from bit's room. "Sounds like Bit's up." She told her kitten whose name was…go figure, Princess.

Jamie was in the kitchen making breakfast with his kitten, Spot; because of the large brown spots covering its body.

Brad was watching T.V. while he pet his yellow kitten, Ben.

Bit walked out of his room his kitten in his arms. "Morning guys."

"Morning. Sleep well?" Brad asked. He hadn't told the others that Bit had bawled his eyes out the night before, and Bit was grateful about that.

"Yup." Bit smiled as he headed for the kitchen to feed his new baby.

The others had gathered there as well. Brad followed Bit and they all sat down to eat while their kittens ate...err drank from their bottles on their laps. "So bit what did you plan on naming your kitten?" Leena asked giving her kitten a small piece of her bacon.

"Yeah Bit? What's its name?" Jamie asked trying to control his kitten to stay off the table.

"It's a girl so make it a good one. Hey that's mine." Brad said stopping his kitten from drinking all of his coffee.

"Hmm…I'm thinking Evie." Bit said with a smile as he watched his now energetic kitten trying to jump from lap to lap, and get something from each person, some meat from Leena, maybe some coffee from Brad, and maybe just maybe some ice cream from Jamie.

"Awe that is sooo cute!" Leena said happily. Yes the new additions to the family were purrfect.


End file.
